플랜트 (Plant)
The combination of Plant's snare, movement speed, and ability to move the camera make it a sniper character that's good at dodging projectiles and is able to outrun enemies or block itself from them. Features : Plant has higher movement speed. Special : Plant can shoot vines that significantly slow down enemy movement, but don't prevent enemies from shooting. The vines are less effective on bigger enemies. : The snare must connect with a wall, a prop, or an enemy before you can use it again. Only one vine can be active at a time, for the vines disappear as soon as you shoot another seed. : If you hold down the button while using this ability, the camera focuses on the vines, allowing you to see further ahead. Vines also provide light in dark areas and stop fire from Fire Traps. Throne Butt : Plant's Throne Butt makes its vines kill anything under 33% health. : If you also have the Scarier Face mutation, Plant's ability will kill enemies basing on their reduced max health. For example, if an enemy's health was reduced from 100 to 80 by Scarier Face, the enemy will die on 26HP which is 33% of 80HP. Ultra Mutations Gameplay :Plant's extra speed makes it good at keeping its distance from monsters. Holding down the button that activates its special causes the camera to focus on the vines giving the player extra vision of what's going on ahead. Those special features make Plant a pretty good sniper and with Throne Butt it kills enemies and Bosses even faster. The vines can block narrow corridors, stopping enemies from getting too close to you, which is handy in the sewers. Using vines on enemies capable of spawning more enemies (Big Green Rats, Giant Maggots, Maggot Nests) will trap them as they spawn, making killing these enemy types incredibly easy. With the Killer ultra mutation, this method will also spawn lots of saplings at once. However, the snare won't stop things such as Giant Maggots from burrowing or Ravens and Lil' Hunter from flying away. :Useful mutations: * Throne Butt - effectively reduces enemy HP by a third for anything you can snare with the vines. It also saves ammunition, especially so with weapons that use multiple ammo per shot. * Scarier Face - combined with Throne Butt, this drops the threshold for a one-hit kill with the vines. * Plutonium Hunger - along with vines, this can make Plant one of the safest characters in the game. * Euphoria - slows down projectiles making them even easier to avoid. * Extra Feet - added to its already increased movement speed, this mutation makes Plant faster than any other character (though it can be hard to control). * Hammerhead - when in danger, run through a wall and put a vine at the entrance. Make it an L shape to avoid bullets. * Gamma Guts - snare an enemy susceptible to contact damage with vines, and then rush it for a free hit. Unlock method :Plant is unlocked by reaching the Scrapyard area. 기타 *플랜트는 끔찍한 살인마입니다. 그 공격성과 잔인함은 황무지 내에서 따를 자가 없을 정도입니다. *지금처럼 잔인한 돌연변이가 되기 전, 플랜트는 평범한 식물이었습니다. *Prior to update #43, walking over the vines with Plant would remove them. *Plant is one of the original five characters. *As Plant is the fastest moving character in the game, its B-Skin colors are a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog, from one of Paul Veer's favorite game franchises. *Plant's B-Skin used to have different colors, which was changed in update #48. Category:캐릭터 [[Category:해제 필요